


Subtle Changes

by Foers_Maemah



Series: Take Small Steps [2]
Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: I love the whole alisha and rose being exes thing slay me, Most of the characters are only mentioned sorry, Multi, amnesia au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 12:57:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4920511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foers_Maemah/pseuds/Foers_Maemah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weirdly enough, Alisha began wearing turquoise after they broke up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subtle Changes

Weirdly enough, Alisha began wearing turquoise after they broke up. She started wearing her ponytail lower on her head, earrings, long skirts, and snug teal colored sweaters. Alisha had no real explanation for her sudden change, but Flynn said something about it "being akin to whenever somebody cuts their hair after being rejected". 

Rose dressed like she always did, but her eyes seemed more distant unless she was talking to someone close to her. She would also begin to spend a longer time on the phone with Dezel than she usually did. Sometimes they would talk from the moment she got to her dorm room to the moment she had to leave for class in the morning. Lailah was concerned, but she had a certain other person to coax out a hospital room, and that demanded her full attention. 

Alisha ended up confiding in Asbel Lhant, of all people. They would sit shoulder-to-shoulder at the counter of Zavied's Bar (Its actual name is 'The Harpy', but no one calls it that.) and just talk about their feelings, of all things. Alisha ended up learning that Asbel was rejected a few months before she and Rose broke up. " He thought he wasn't good enough for me," Asbel laughs, almost bitterly, "Now I have a girlfriend who deserves love that I can't give her." Alisha nods silently and sips more of her beer in response.

Actually, Rose met her confidant while screaming at a Whack-A-Mole game in the local arcade. She didn't even notice that Alvin was laughing his ass off at her until she had won an entire pile of tickets and was staring at it proudly. They ended up getting a pizza and eating among children and concerned parents. "That kid...he's everything I ever wanted all mixed up into one nurse. It's too bad that that I met him after I got shanked in a dirty alley." He laughs almost as hard as he was earlier, and Rose laughs with him.

Alisha doesn't meet Richard until several months later, but Rose meets Jude the next day when she gets a call from the hospital. Sorey woke up, but there's something wrong. Lailah's sobbing when Rose arrives, and by the time Alisha arrives Rose is crying too. He doesn't remember. But his smile is the same, and he seems so happy that all these people are here to see him. He doesn't know why they're so upset. 

Alisha wraps Rose in a full body hug, almost as a reflex, and they cry into each other's arms that night. They could forget about what happened right then. It didn't matter.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.
> 
> I was just thinking about more stuff for this au and this happened...
> 
> Also Take Small Steps isn't in chronological order, it just kinda jumps around.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
